


April's Promise

by ImNotTwistedImSpiral



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: April - Freeform, Donnie - Freeform, Kirby - Freeform, Leo - Freeform, Michelangelo - Freeform, Raph - Freeform, Raphael - Freeform, TMNT, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Freeform, cartoon, don - Freeform, donatello - Freeform, leonardo - Freeform, mikey - Freeform, nickelodeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImNotTwistedImSpiral/pseuds/ImNotTwistedImSpiral
Summary: April reflects on her past and would give anything to have that back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is old but written right after April's dad mutated the first time.

April sat on the rooftop of some random building as she looked up at the smog-filled, Manhattan sky. She couldn't help but think about all the things that have changed about her life since meeting the turtles, and all the things that have gone wrong. She wishes she could reverse the hands of time so she could somehow prevent the mutation of her beloved only parent and protector. She remembers this one time when she was six. She was playing on the sidewalk of the apartment building where her and her father lived and thrived. She was jumping rope, trying desperately to beat her record of most jumps before tripping. Her determination was outstanding for an almost seven-year-old.

Suddenly, her white tennis shoes with the pink laces caught the rope in mid-jump, causing her to fall forward on the sidewalk, scraping her elbow in the process. She didn't notice the cut at first, only as she dusted herself off that the sleeve of her yellow blouse softly caressed the torn skin which made her realize the damage that was done by that short fall.

"Daddy!" April screamed. Moments later, the man rushed out of the house and onto the sidewalk where his daughter stood, obviously distraught with tears rolling down her child-like cheeks.

Kirby gripped April's shoulders and asked, "April, what is it? What's the matter?" in a worried tone. April lifted her hand off of her sore elbow that she had been holding and showed her father what all the fuss was about. Her dad seemed relieved that was all that was bothering his daughter. It was red but barely bleeding.

He picked April up and into his arms and took her into the house to clean the scrape to prevent infections. Setting her down onto the counter of their small bathroom, he dug through the crowded vanity until he found the first-aid kit. Opening the box, he took out cotton balls and a large band-aid. Soaking a few cotton balls with water from the tap from the sink, he cleaned any left-over debris and blood that happened to still be on the scrape. He then sprayed antiseptic spray on the cut after warning April that it would sting. He then rewarded April with a Cinderella band-aid and a kiss on her forehead. Seeing April smile up at him made him glad that he was a father to such a wonderful person. She's just like her mother, Mr. O'Neil thought fondly before helping his daughter off the counter and watching her run off to try to beat her record again, hopefully, this time, without falling.

 

Now, April doesn't even know where the man/bat hybrid is. She's on the rooftop now in hopes he'll find her. She missed him. she almost lost him to the Kraang, but when he returned seemingly unscathed, she thought things were finally looking up until he got mutated. She lost her mother, never to have the privilege of celebrating Mother's Day with her, but she had her father to celebrate all the birthday and holidays with; now, she doesn't even have him to celebrate Father's Day with.  
Those thoughts lead to another fond memory. April was ten at the time. It was her dad's birthday, and she got up early, before dawn, to surprise him. When Kirby awoke to the sound of birds and the occasional car and the usual sounds of the city, he dressed and took care of all the morning necessities.

Of course, he remember today was his birthday; however, he was anything was excited about it. He thought he was getting old. It was all downhill from here, so to speak. He could careless about a birthday party, presents and the whole nine yards that accompanied a usual birthday. He had work to do; things needed to be done. He didn't have time for a meaningless party to celebrate a year closer to death. Besides, he thought, I doubt anyone remembers. That's why is came out to be a very pleasant surprise when he walked into the kitchen to see the kitchen in a huge mess. Flour was scattered in various places everywhere, an egg had taken a dive onto the floor, leftover construction paper, glitter, tape and crayons that was used to make a banner which was hung on the island of the kitchen that read, "Happy Birthday, Dad!" in the blue glitter and crayons littered the floor. Dirty dishes were sprawled out on counter and table. But the most pleasant part about it was his sweet daughter standing in the middle of the chaos, holding a lopsided cake with white icing in her hands with, "Happy Birthday! I [heart] you!" in pink icing.

"Happy birthday, Dad!" she said in voice that made Kirby's heart melt. Sure, he would have to clean the kitchen now on top of everything else he had to do, but it was worth the love his daughter showed him.

"Thank you, sweetheart. Did you do all of this?" Kirby asked with a soft smile. April nodded and smiled back. "Thank you, April. This is very nice of you. The cake looks good," he added, making April beam up at him.

"I got the recipe from Auntie. I know it looks weird, but I tried," she explained, almost sad that the cake didn't turn out the way that she had planned, but Kirby changed her mood back around when he said, "Well, let's see if it tastes as good as it looks."  
Yes, he had a million things he had to do today, but all of it had to wait until tomorrow. He had other things to attend to. His beautiful daughter threw him a birthday party all by herself, and spending time with his daughter on his birthday was more important than anything else he had to do. Everything else would have to wait. Besides, how many birthdays do I have left, he said jokingly as he cut piece of cake and handing it to April.

 

April smiled at the memory, then frowned when she remembered who had caused the mutation in the first place. Donnie had promised her he would get her father back for her. He succeeded but then took him away from her just like that. It's like when she was a child and someone dangled her favorite toy just out of arms reach, and every time her fingers brush against it, they would snatch it away again. She felt like Donnie and the rest of the turtles had betrayed her in some way. After all, Donnie had promised her. But she guessed it wasn't all the turtle's fault, her dad had always said that if she wanted something done right, do it herself.

With a tear rolling down her cheeks, she said softly, "Don't worry, Dad. I'll find a way to change you back myself... I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
